nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen
Owen is a bumbling contestant with a habit of passing a lot of gas in public. He is generally liked by his fellow competitors despite his lack of hygiene, due to being optimistic and very friendly. On Total Drama Island, where he was a member of the Screaming Gophers and served as the secondary protagonist, he proved to be an unusually strong competitor, as he was up to any challenge thrown at him, and was the only contestant who did not complain about Chef Hatchet's otherwise inedible food. Owen, despite not caring about the prize money (admitting on numerous occasions that it was unlikely he would win), would eventually win Total Drama Island and the C$100,000 prize. However, he gives up the money for a chance to win C$1,000,000 in the challenge that was open to all 22 contestants in the Total Drama Island reunion special. In the end, however, the briefcase was eaten by a shark, and so Owen and 13 other contestants competed in Total Drama Action for the money. During Total Drama Action he was chosen (with some reluctance) by Trent for the Killer Grips. His obsession with food returns, having eaten an entire buffet of prop food on one occasion, though it would lead to his downfall due to eating irregularities that began to emerge, as well as a jaw injury during a challenge that reduced his ability to eat. He was ultimately eliminated when Courtney entered the competition after not originally qualifying for Total Drama Action; Courtney's invincibility and the wasted votes of the other Grips meant that only Courtney's vote counted in the elimination, and she eliminated Owen for his poor performance in that day's challenge. However, because he won the first season and is the contestant most well liked by the campers (including Chris and Chef), he was given the honor of giving a farewell speech. He harboured no ill feelings about his elimination, but on the next TDA Aftermath show, it was revealed that Owen's family had spent half of his purported winnings (not knowing that he had given up the money) to furnish their home with a cheese cellar. Owen would return to Total Drama Action when Chris hires him as a ringer to pay off his family's debt (though Chris claims to the remaining contestants that Owen had sued the show); Owen's responsibility was to sabotage everyone else's efforts in the various challenges. Though reluctant to sabotage challenges due to his friendly demeanor, he begins to do so, and is nearly discovered by Harold in the process, but Harold is eliminated before he could disclose it to everyone else. He eventually starts to get use to his undercover role and briefly adopts a sneaky, jerky personality similar to other contestants who played underhandedly. However, Harold's accusation would eventually make it to Courtney and Beth, and through a timely message sent to Courtney's PDA by her lawyers, they confirm that Owen is a spy. Owen was relieved that his secret was out, thinking he could act like his normal self again for the rest of the game, but he was subsequently fired by Chris (right after Courtney was eliminated) due to being discovered. Later, he returns to competition as part of Total Drama World Tour, but unfortunately, due to his fear of flying, has had constant panic attacks in the plane, prompting Chris to hit him over the head with a frying pan a few times. He was placed on Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. He originally suspects his teammate Alejandro (who he nicknames "Al", who detests the name) was using him after he left him to die when the giant caterpillars in the Amazon took him, only for Alejandro to save him when he was needed for the next part of the challenge, and his suspicions would be proven correct when his "good buddy" Noah was eliminated. Owen eventually gets eliminated after Alejandro convinced Duncan, Heather and Sierra to vote him off. Owen's fear of flying (revealed in Total Drama Island) plays in the earlier episodes, however Owen has gotten over his fear of flying. Category:Circle of the Blot Category:Antagonists Category:Sentinels Category:Protagonists Category:Total Drama Teens